


A Friendly Night

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fuck I'm going to Hell for this, Girl Penis, Hannah Khoury Is a Tease, I definitely need holy water to cleanse myself after writing this filth, Masturbation, Mentions of NOLA team, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: S06 ep16 Pride and Prejudice, True or Dare, it's soft explicit, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: When Hannah needs a distraction after walking out on a dinner date with Ryan and his new girlfriend. She needs somebody who understands her. Someone to talk with, a friend is all she needs and Tammy steps up with wine and a friendly game of Truth or Dare.Or was it a mistake to seek reassurance from Tammy?
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Friendly Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what you think but...first filthy smut

Walking out on the dinner date with her ex-husband Ryan and his new girlfriend Veronica was unnecessary. No, it was a dick move, Hannah groaned as she slowly dropped her head on the driving wheel and smacked into the middle, earning an inconsistent wail from the honk button.

Sighing, she lifted her head and her eyes flickered after she was done mumbling how stupid it was to do that in front of Naomi’s potentially future stepmother. Ryan was so upset…probably. 

She shook her head, not wanting to overthink the dinner.

Her stomach grumbled, and she was filled with new regrets. She was unsure about her actions at dinner, but the dinner wasn’t dinner after all…

Hannah exited the car, closing the car door and hearing a chirp as she locked the vehicle while quietly taking the stairs to the blue house. After making it to the front door, she clicked the doorbell, heard a soft ding and took a step back. 

She waited patiently for either Sebastian or Tammy to answer the door, turning to take a look around the place as she tucked both hands into her leather jacket, watching a stream of the river across the sidewalk in front of her.

The door creaked open behind Hannah. A soft gasp escaped her as she spun around at the front to find a slightly messy ponytail on the back of the brunette’s head, and she was in her all-black pajamas, a black hoodie, and furry slippers. The profiler has a half-filled wine glass in her hand. 

“Hannah? What are you doing here so late?” Tammy spoke after yawning as her face had a layer of tiredness and she asked, “Were you supposed to be home?”

Hannah shrugged, shaking her head softly as she had no idea what to answer.

“Date didn’t go well?”

“I walked out,” Hannah whispered without making eye contact with Tammy, keeping her head low.

Hannah swallowed, her eyes bouncing on the brunette and to the floor, feeling the pause between them grow longer. She could feel the intensity in the brunette’s stare, knowing she was not expecting her in the middle of the night, and Tammy sighed.

“Come here.”

The tall agent flashed Tammy a small smile as she entered the house, walking down a long hallway before turning with a brief glance at Tammy, seeing she’d finished all of the remaining wine in her glass. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Pausing, Hannah turned to her, taking off her leather jacket. “What?”

“You want to talk about the dinner date you walked out on?” Tammy repeated, placing her empty drink on the top of the kitchen counter before going around.

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Head over to the couch. I’m going to get a glass for you.” Tammy pointed at the sofa in the living room before bending down to look for another wineglass in a cabinet.

“Okay,” Hannah responded with a nod as she draped the leather jacket over her arm. She went into the living room, wandering around a bit before placing her bag next to the couch. 

She noticed a few items laying on the coffee table, an opened wine bottle, a can of whipped cream, a tv remote sitting on a couple of magazines…Hannah blinked in confusion at two other items on the other side of the table, a body lotion and a tissue box. _ Why the hell the lotion and tissue box would be there? _

She tiptoed quietly between the sofa and the coffee table without lifting a questioning look at Tammy as she plopped herself onto the cushions and kept an eye out for New York.

Tammy was still crouched down, rummaging for something in the kitchen.

Hannah turned to glance at the table one more time. She knew Sebastian was Tammy’s roommate but… the last two of these items sitting out in the living room like this did not fit into his character.

She let her body slide a bit for her feet to rest on the carpet as she waited for Tammy to come over. Sighing, Hannah closed her eyes and recalled a time at the morgue she overheard the lanky-limbed scientist complaining about the bill hitched over the regular price on electricity and not expected to have surprise pornography on his TV when turning it on, and Quentin saying it was cool to spend time to enjoy a private moment of its own. But Sebastian disagreed and retorted into a haste response and told him he was not fond of masturbating then proceeded to ramble on about Star Trek to change the subject.

_ Okay, he wasn’t into doing something sexual then who?  _ Hannah asked herself, lifting a brow at the table with a hum, thinking like an investigator. 

“Hey.” Hannah flinched slightly as she heard the Brooklyn accent behind her. She shifted her body and looked up with a weak smile as she saw Tammy walking into the living room with two stemmed glasses in her hands and sat down on the other side of the couch, offering Hannah an empty glass.

Hannah didn’t see that, her curls danced slightly. She extended her hand and accepted as she accepted the glass from Tammy and thanked her. She watched Tammy reach for the wine bottle.

“Want to start?” Hannah involuntarily shrugged at Tammy, watching her pouring wine into Hannah’s glass and then hers.

“If you don’t want to talk about the date, it’s fine by me. We could talk something else than-”

“No, no. It’s alright.” Hannah raised a hand at her, and Tammy paused, shifting slightly on the couch as she put her legs up and crossed them. The hand not holding the wine rested in the middle of empty space between her thighs, her light brown gaze softening.

“I was...thinking about the date.”

“Mm.” Tammy watched her, holding the glass against her lips, taking a few sips of the wine.

Hannah glanced at her. Internally, she wanted to tell her what went on during the dinner but she couldn’t, urging herself to try opening up about her personal life. Sighing, she swayed her head in the other direction. Placing a hand to rest across her forehead and run over her face, she could feel the strands of her hair falling behind.

She exhaled sharply and wrapped an arm around her own while holding her drink as she bit her lip, thinking about the dinner and what to begin with. “Well…”

“I went to dinner... But I still want that thing to be over.”

“Really, Hannah? You couldn’t stay for dinner?” After taking a sip of wine, Tammy quirked a brow at Hannah. Her body reclined with a lifted hand into the air. “What happened to you agreeing to support and valuing Ryan’s happiness?”

“I do  _ support _ him, but it still bothers me and I…”

“Do you want to keep your family all together without collateral damages?”

“It was all peachy at first. I sat next to Ryan, and we chatted for a couple of minutes before his girlfriend came. Then Veronica came and we introduced ourselves. She was nice. We just started eating when Veronica started talking and grabbed all of the attention. Ryan was into her completely like he was hypnotized…”

“Keep going.” Tammy gestured a finger around in a small circle, propping up her other arm to rest on the top of the couch.

“The dinner was starting to turn into a date and…” Hannah shook her head softly, extending her hand before moving to hold on her drink, fingertips around the glass as she continued. “I felt I was intruding and walked out.”

“Make sense, you were minding your own business,” Tammy replied, understanding it.

“Mmm. Yeah, I was,” Hannah replied, quietly nodding at the brunette. She was not wrong, the idea of being the third wheel at the dinner was unbearably awkward. She couldn’t help but wonder how the date went after she left.

Hannah looked into the wine and lifted the glass as she swallowed the red liquid.

“Better?” Tammy smiled, chuckling softly at the sight of her coworker chugging the wine down.

Hannah’s lips smacked and a satisfied sigh after taking a big gulp of wine. Hannah blinked, already starting to feel like a lightweight. Warmth started to bubble in her cheeks as the taste of the sweetness crashed into her taste buds. No shit, she got drunk on her first cup of wine. Impossible. She had traveled over the world and drunk any number of types of alcoholic drinks but this one got her.

“What did you give me?”

“Hm?” Tammy looked at Hannah with a quizzical hum, drinking the red liquid and asked. “Red wine. Why?”

“Is it old?”

“Yes. How do you know it’s old?” Tammy shifted, keeping the distance between herself and the agent.

“Ancient alcoholic drinks make me tipsy.” Fingertips spread out on her skin, massaging over her forehead, Hannah nodded with a mumble she tried to keep herself level-headed.

“You have a low tolerance for old drinks?”

“Yes, I do, embarrassingly.” She laughed meekly and turned her head away in avoidance as she lifted her cup, signaling at Tammy, asking for more. Tammy’s smile lingered after a chuckle as she grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and moved then poured into her glass, filling it up.

Hannah moved her finger to tuck a few curls behind her ear as she gazed at Tammy through a red liquid in her cup in question. “So, you bribed Jimmy or you just spent your night’s worth on that?”

Tammy shook her head in response after drinking wine. Half-shrugging, she put down on the glass on the corner of the table before uttering a few words. “Uh, not exactly.”

“Mmm. Tell me how you got the old wine,” Hannah commented before taking another sip of the wine, making herself look sobered and cozy at the same time but knew Tammy would notice it. She really couldn’t outsmart the other investigator.

Tammy continued, moving her free hand in a few circles before pausing. “He just wanted to get rid of a batch of old wine so he could add super and expensive old alcohol into his collection at Trutone. And that wine was a jackpot.”

“Wow, it is.” Hannah agreed, observing the red liquid before leaning her head to the cup and drinking.

“Cabernet, 1965, from an old school winery, runs for 3 generations of winemakers, Jimmy said. I can hook you up with some. He says he has some leftovers.”

“Oh no need, please. You know I don’t have a good spot to hide a bottle of wine.”

“Naomi,” Tammy guessed.

“Yes. Don’t want to be a bad influence.” Hannah reminded her.

“Right, but maybe another time?”

“Maybe.” Pondering, Hannah moved her head slightly at the brunette, hooking her own hand over her propped arm before moving the glass towards Tammy.

“You want more?” Tammy offered.

Hannah let out a soft groan, planting a hand on her head to knead the skin as she wasn’t in her right mind. She looked up to meet Tammy with a smile, already starting to feel lightheaded. Her head laid against the side of the sofa as she took up into a resting position.

“I don’t want to keep talking about dinner with Veronica.”

“Okay, sure. We can stop that,” the brunette assured.

“So, what were you doing tonight Tammy?”

“Binging Good Girls and nothing much else,” Tammy answered with a glance at the flat television.

“Fun.”

“Yeah, it’s just a couple of episodes. I stopped watching for a minute ‘cause you came on my doorstep.”

“Yeah, sorry it’s- I got things going on in my mind,” Hannah said.

“I get it. You j-just happen to be in a situation. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, a situation,” Hannah nodded, not paying attention to her while admiring the view of the glint on the corners of her stemmed glass. Tammy stayed in silence as she sipped her drink again, finishing her third glass of wine. “Can we just do something other than talking?”

“Sure. Let me get something before we start.” Tammy got off the couch as she circled around the furniture and headed to the kitchen.

“Alright,” Hannah replied.

Her head perked as she heard Tammy coming, she spun around to find Tammy bringing another bottle of wine into the living room with a grin on her face. She swallowed and winced internally when Tammy picked up a corkscrew to pop the bottle. Oh boy, tonight was not going to end well...

“Is Sebastian going…”

“He’s not here.” Tammy shook her head. “It’s just us.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you feeling risky tonight?"

“I don’t get it. We’ve been in many different dangerous situations at work, and you’re asking me if I’m feeling risky?”

“Hannah, it’s a simple question.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“Then it’s a game of truth or dare,” Tammy pointed out with a clap. She handed the glass to Hannah before picking her own. She grabbed the half-finished bottle and started pouring wine.

“Oh great, a risqué game for us.”

“It’s going to be a fun night,” Tammy replied humorously.

“Not encouraging words coming from you.” 

“Fun, I can’t wait to get to know you more.”

Hannah groaned, not wanting to be part of this, feeling her dark curls swaying as she looked downward.

“So, who’s first?” Tammy shifted after she was done pouring on her own glass and put down the bottle on the table.

Hannah’s face darkened into a glare, a very soft one. Muttering a few words in Arabic. She would kill Tammy for this, Hannah grumbled with a lifted hand, begrudgingly. “I’ll do it.”

“Great. So, truth or dare?”

“Hmm. Truth.”

“You’re playing it safe? Alright.” Tammy smirked.

Hannah didn’t like this. She kept her guard up. She knew it was just the beginning but that look on Tammy’s face…Tammy looked excited as hell. Hannah raised her body slightly as Tammy uttered a few words out of her throat.

“When did you lose your virginity? And to who?”

Flustered, Hannah’s jaw opened, stuttering. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the question. Hannah tightened the light grip around the glass. A truth that Hannah chose to omit.

“I-I’d rather chug than telling you,” Hannah glared.

“If you don’t want to say it, then chug the wine.”

Hannah scowled at Tammy, still blushing. She groaned while shaking her head a few times. She already made her decision, bringing the glass up close in between her lips and drinking the wine.

“Done!”

“Bold move. Well-played,” Tammy applauded in a slow trance at Hannah and continued, “it’s your turn.”

“Truth or dare, Gregorio?”

“I’m going to pick safe. Truth.”

“What’s your first crush?”

“Hmm, first crush? Okay, I can do that.” Tammy’s body rested against the sofa as she looked up and started thinking for an answer to her first truth question.

The corners of Hannah’s lips turned as a smile appeared on her face as she grew curious. The game might be fun- to know more from her coworker- maybe hopefully she can avoid other ones like her first question. 

“My first crush was a girl from my history class. She’s cute.”

“Did she know you liked her?”

“Nah, never. I kept it to myself until she found out.”

“And what happened next?”

“She freaked out, so it got awkward and I had to do something.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I joked. We left and pretended nothing happened between us,” Tammy said, staring at some pictures instead of Hannah.

“She never knew?”

“Yeah. So, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay.” Tammy motioned the glass toward her with a grin plastering on her face. “First kiss and what was it like?” 

“First kiss?”

“Yeah. Tell me everything.”

Hannah gasped then made a cheeky pout. “Not fair...”

“Haha. Get drunk or tell me.”

“Fine alright, I’ll tell you.”

“This better be better than the awkward sob story.” Tammy jabbed her finger at Hannah.

Hannah turned with a blink, her brows crossed, glaring at Tammy while she guffawed at her, not liking when getting reeled to telling bits of her life to Tammy.

“The first kiss was um. I wouldn’t call it first.”

“Oh my god. Did you kiss your own brother?”

“W-what?” Hannah babbled, her cheeks already became a darker shade of red and shook her head furiously. “N-no, no! Gross! I don’t have a brother!”

“Is it Ryan?”

“No, it was somebody I met before Ryan.”

“Okay carry on.”

“And it is a guy.”

“So, you say you kissed somebody but wouldn’t call it first, why?”

“Because I fell,” Hannah whispered in a low voice, not wanting to admit. It was not the proudest moment she had in her teenhood, 

“And?”

Hannah shook her head lightly at Tammy.

“And I kissed him on the lips,  _ accidentally _ .”

“So, your first kiss was an accidental kiss?” Tammy snorted, palming over the bottom of her face, trying to contain her snickering, seeing how flustered Hannah grew.

“Yes, it went bad. I got my lipstick on...”

“Clumsy.”

“Shut up,” Hannah shot back, sharply inhaling before continuing. “Can we just move on?”

“Sure. Truth.”

“Embarrassing moment you had in high school?” 

“Hmm, embarrassing moment, I could think of one.”

“Tell.”

“It was a school play.”

“I never thought of you acting. What play?”

“Yeah. Henry V.” 

“Shakespeare?”

“Hm-mm. Yeah, you read them?”

“I have a love for reading old plays so what happened there?”

“Well when the play starts, I was the first one to go out. I played one of Henry’s lords. I went onstage then the curtains opened up...and I froze. Then suddenly I forgot my lines onstage.”

Hannah chortled into a burst of laughter. “No way, you didn’t! Like a deer caught in the headlights.”

Tammy chuckled, moving her hand in one swift thrust. “Biggest embarrassment ever.”

“So, your understudy took over after you?”

“Yes, he took over then I had to sit throughout the play because it was too much for me to take in. People staring at me creeps me out.” Tammy shook slightly with a shudder.

“Not your finest moment?”

“No, not one of them. Your turn.”

“Truth.”

“Okay, truth then. Worst fear?”

“Losing Naomi.”

“Okay, that counts as a fear.”

“I don’t want to lose my baby girl. She’s my whole world.”

Tammy chuckled softly and complimented, “Cute.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Hannah smirked at the brunette, seeing Tammy’s look became more than intrigued after noticing her copying her own facial expression. 

“Bring it on,” Tammy taunted playfully with a hand wave. “I’m not scared of you.”

“Do different accents for 3 rounds.”

“Can do It ist on,” Tammy spoke, switching into a Russian accent and continued. “Truekth or darek?” 

“Truth.”

“Gokt an embarrassikng nikname?”

“Yes, Anal.”

“Dakt gotta hurst.”

“It does. That’s on my friends at college.” 

“Okay Anal. Estoy listo para otro ronda.” Tammy sat upwards while holding a cup of wine, switching once again with a Spanish accent. “Elijo verdad.”

“Truth? Okay, um, have you shoplifted?”

“Sí, robé un par de veces, pero no mucho. Fueron meriendas y bebidas.” 

“Did they catch you doing it?” Hannah replied before she sipped her wine.

“Realmente no. Ellos no saben.”

“You were a bad girl at that time, huh?”

“Callate ya pendejo.”

“You are really bad, why?” Hannah teased.

Tammy made a silly face while eyeballing at the ceiling after downing a cup of wine.

“Porque allí en la lugar, estoy aburrido y hay nada para hace en los calles de Brooklyn.” Tammy replied.

“Haha, you could’ve done something else other than stealing.”

“Ya, ya basta, Siguiente, verdad o reto?”

“Truth.”

“Okay, What is the most disgusting habit you have?”

“Umm, I would say using Ryan’s toothbrush for brushing my teeth.”

“Eww.”

“It was one time.”

“If you used Sebastian’s, he’d go bonkers,” Tammy said before shoving her elbow into Hannah’s arm as she reeled Hannah into a chortle then both women laughed drunkenly in the living room in the late night.

“Tammy, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tell me something you don’t want me to know.”

“Alright, mmm.” Tammy’s lips rolled in in a low hum, slowly bobbing her head. She moved her light brown orbs to meet Hannah’s inebriated gaze. She took another sip before putting the end of the glass in the middle of her crossed legs. “The day you came here to take Pride’s job and the first time we met. Ah didn’t like you.”

Hannah blinked and retreated a bit. “You didn’t like me.”

“Yeah, that was an asshole of me but ya aren’t bad, after all.”

“I won’t forget this.”

“Shut up. Ah, shouldn’t say it.”

“Too late.”

“Not make hearsay about mahself being nice to you.”

“Scout’s honor.” Hannah held out two closed fingers at her.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ho-ho-ho, finally at last.” Tammy returned to her usual Brooklyn accent. “Curse like a drunken sailor for 20 seconds.”

“That’s easy-peasy.”

“That must be impolite of yourself...boss.”

“Fuck you. You’re a son of a bitch, fucking ass. You fucking want to hear your old boss cursing? Fucking fuckity fuck. Let’s move the fuck on.”

“That was a new level for you,” Tammy snickered, shocked as she drank up her wine.

“Suck it, you smart fuck. Truth or dare?” 

“Smart fuck?” Tammy lifted a brow at Hannah, pressing her first into her mouth, trying not to bawl with laughter. She glanced over after she felt her glass was spilling the wine.

“You’re fucking scared or what? Are you fucking punk?”

“I think 20 seconds is over.” Tammy put a hand on Hannah’s shoulder, shaking it slightly.

“Whew. god, so sorry. Anything that I said was not intentional.”

“None taken. I mean, we’re stupid and drunk.”

“Haha yeah, agree. We are very drunk.”

“Truth. So, what’s your question.”

“What is the biggest thing you’ve gotten away with?” 

“I would say it's more of a  _ felony  _ than stealing snacks.”

“You did what?”

“A felony.”

“What felony?”

“It’s nothing. I was a dumb teenager way back,” Tammy shrugged.

“Come on.”

“Alright.” 

Hannah pulled the glass to take another sip of wine, slurping it.

“Trespassing property.”

Hannah spelled as she choked. “No way!” she laughed.

“How?”

“I’ll take a chugging route.” Tammy drank. “True or da-”

“Truth”

“What’s the most unusual place you made love?” Tammy asked. 

“Mmm. In my dad’s truck with my boyfriend.”

“Shut up. You didn’t.”

“It was date night.”

Tammy let her body bend over instinctively as she put the wine bottle on the table.

“I can’t go out like this,” Hannah said, a hand resting on her disheveled hair, her head shaking slightly as her focus became blurred, nothing to think about, pushing her worries and personal conflicts aside.

“God, how many cups did I drink?”

“Five or seven?”

“Really? Wow, guess I’m not that tolerable.” Chuckling, Hannah was astonished to get drunk from an old red wine easily.

“Yeah, you’re drunk.”

“And you, too.” Hannah stuck a tongue playfully at Tammy, earning a clap then hiccups of drunken laughter, watching her coworker fall on the couch.

“We’re wasted.”

“Oh totally, we are.”

Both agents laughed, leaning on each other on the sofa.

Hannah closed her eyes with a mutter. “Man, I don’t want to have a hangover tomorrow morning…”

“Me either. Sebastian isn’t here to help us till eleven.” Tammy looked at the bottle in her hand, seeing how it was half-full, putting it on the table before moving to sit next to Hannah.

Hannah peered at Tammy. “What was he doing in the middle of night?”

“Nerdy stuff. Magic cards tournament.”

“Haha, what a dork.” 

“Yes, a stupid dork.” Tammy agreed with a dawdled look, reaching out for a can of whipped cream. She pressed the tip and sprayed some cream in her jaw. Her mouth slurped before licking over her lips, turning to Hannah, seeing her lying on the sofa in a disorderly manner.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Hannah caught her voice and turned to the brunette, grunting as she pushed herself to get up but unable to stand up in a straight line. Wobbling a bit on the sofa as she tried sitting up, her right shoulder landed on Tammy’s, unbothered by the closeness. 

Hannah groaned as she massaged her own forehead. She was  _ hella _ wasted. 

“So, you want to continue?”

Hannah wanted to stop but a small part of her mind refused to listen to her and couldn’t resist this.

“Maybe.”

“Yeah?” Tammy asked, her elbow nudging against Hannah’s own. Hannah nodded. “Alright, okay, your turn.”

“Truth.”

“Okay. Have you ever had a one-night stand?” Hannah asked.

“Hmm. Yes, one time with my professor-”

“You fucked your own professor, Agent Gregorio?”

“What? No way. Of course, not! Why I would fuck my professor?” Tammy’s face screwed up with slight disgust, looking a bit opposed to the idea of sleeping with her professor and Hannah flickered in response.

“Then who?” 

“The TA! It’s the TA! I fucked the TA!” Tammy yelled drunkenly, droplets of wine fell over on the carpet before moving her body to dunk her head into Hannah’s thighs.

“You fucked your- _ hic  _ professor’s TA?”

“Yes, I did. I made her lose her virginity,” Tammy mumbled.

“You fucked your TA who was a virgin?”

“Fuck you, Hannah.” Tammy flipped a middle finger at her while propping her arms over Hannah’s thighs.

“Let's forget the TA.” Hannah lifted both of her arms, she turned with a question. “Would you fuck Patton’s girlfriend?”

“What?” Tammy blinked, tilting her head around with a quizzical look.

“Who would you sleep with?”

“Fuck no. I’m going to stay away from her. Patton would kill me if I did.”

“Who would you bone?”

“Sebastian’s sister then Patton’s ex.”

“Why?” Hannah questioned, knowing she was very drunk as hell, not knowing how many cups of wine she drank. 

“Because Sebastian can’t kill me for that.”

“Woo, that’d be major.”

“Yeah, so he’d lose his own shit if he finds out. Your turn,” Tammy said with a finger snap, slurping her own drink carelessly.

“Truth.”

“What is the kinkiest thing you’ve done during sex?” Tammy asked smugly.

“Not really a fan of sadistic stuff, bondage, and ropes. Not my kind of stuff.”

“Fair. What kink?”

“I don’t know.” Hannah lifted her shoulders with an uncertain look on her face.

“Body worship? Fucking while being in public?”

“I’d pick both.”

“Both?” Tammy let out a soft grunt as she rolled over as she laid on Hannah’s legs after asking. “You prefer to get humiliated by the public than your lover worshipping your ass?”

“That’s part of my job. I’d always be that.” Hannah replied with an index finger.

“My turn.”

“Right, T or D?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever witnessed people having sex?” Hannah asked.

“Yes.”

“Who and when?”

“My cousin and his girlfriend, my father and some random stranger and few of my work friends.”

“Was it awkward?”

“Not really, it started to get porny. I just left.”

“What about Sebastian?”

“I do not want to have an image of my roommate having sex with whoever anywhere.” Hannah laughed, whipping her hair back and forth while trying to contain her laughter while Tammy rolled her eyes.

Tammy pointed at Hannah. “You’re next.”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever faked an orgasm?” Tammy asked.

“Have I faked an orgasm?” Hannah repeated her question, bringing the glass close to between her lips. “How about?”

Tammy chuckled after Hannah chugged the wine again. “So, you did?”

After she was done with the wine, feeling her head spinning and seeing stars, not wanting to admit it she did, she motioned her head, half-slacked. “Next!”

“Truth.”

Watching Tammy refilled the glass, Hannah nodded at her. “Truth is it then. You can’t use Sebastian as your answer.”

“Heh. Do your worst.” Tammy was intrigued.

Hannah thought she likes to be played hard, okay, let her have it.

“This stuff on the table, the last two on the corner, why are they there?”

Tammy’s game face quickly dissolved into a pause, slowly turning horrified. Her grasp was shaking. Tammy’s eyes avoided her and it looks like she has something to hide and wanted to escape this. Hannah could see the liquid begin to move around in a swirl in her glass. Hannah knew it would press her.

Tammy breathed and played it coolly. “It’s Seb-”

“Uh-huh. No Sebastian in your answer, remember?” Hannah reminded her with a head shake. 

“Fuck.”

“Tell me or chug.”

Tammy inhaled as she put down the half-full drink and picked the wine bottle then held out the bottle close to her shoulder. “I’m no punk here.”

“Oh, you are? Or you gonna call it quits?”

“Hell no."

“Then do it. Come on, we don’t have it all night.”

“Alright mmm.” 

Hannah carefully watched Tammy, seeing her rubbing her hands together around the wine bottle, looking like she was going to avoid this question. She felt her throat become dry, knowing she clicked the wrong button.

“Chug.” Tammy made her choice, lifting up her bottle.

Hannah smiled calmly with understanding. She was going to bring the glass and drink the wine- paused. She blinked as Tammy put down the bottle as she changed her mind, looking she was going to spill stuff. Alcohol can do many things to people’s minds. Hannah was quite fascinated by that.

“Okay, okay I have a dick!” Tammy blurted out.

Hannah froze and turned to Tammy with a questioning look. “W-what? Come again?”

“I have a dick,” Tammy repeated, her voice serious.

Hannah thought she was joking but the face tells differently otherwise.

“Are you a…?”

“To answer your questions, no and I had it since birth.”

“Okay, that’s...interesting to know.” Hannah was not sure to react. She lightened up with a small smile but failed at keeping her own cool. That was too awkward when her personal information was exposed to her own face.

“Do Sebastian know you have the ‘it’?”

“Yeah and everybody except the new guy, Carter.” Tammy ran a hand over her half-messy hair.

“Cool, cool, cool...” Hannah whispered, nodding before moving her focus to something else while reminiscing about a moment she had spent time with Naomi last week while repeating the word at high speed.

“Yeah, we can just...”

“Totally, yes, yes absolutely.”

“So, now you know.”

“Yes...”

“Yeah. Guess it’s time for you to leave.” Tammy replied as she took a sip, almost in a resentful way.

"What?"

"I think it's better for you to go."

“Tammy, listen I don’t mean to-”

“No, it’s- you asked for. You get what you asked for.” Tammy tossed her hand into the air before taking another glug of the wine before pushing the couch to get up.

Offended by her words, she knew she did cause this however she knows how to fix this and regain Tammy’s trust. She halted her from going around the couch and sat a bit closer to her but kept herself distance from the brunette, letting Tammy sit down.

“Listen, Tammy, I will gladly keep this between us. Nobody is going to know your private bits.”

Tammy’s bitter face disappeared and softened, her hand shot on Hannah’s shoulder as she sniffled roughly as her frown dissolved into her usual smile before speaking in her regular voice. “Thank you, Hannah. For not seeing me like I’m something else to you.”

“Anything for a friend. So, want to continue the game?”

‘Sure. Why not? “Tammy’s energized personality came and asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ooh goody,” Tammy said.

“Strip your clothes.”

“Excuse me?” Hannah blinked confusedly.

“Take off your clothes.”

“N-no, No way!”

“It’s a dare. You gotta do it.”

“Nope, nuh-uh. Not gonna do it.”

Tammy adjusted the dare with reassurance. “How about you pick whatever to take off?”

“Mm.”

“I’ll do the opposite after you do.”

“Okay.”

Hannah put the glass on the corner of the table. Feeling nervous as she took a breath and put her hands on to which clothes she will strip. She unbuttoned her shirt, removing it off, her skin baring after taking her shirt off. Hannah stopped as she heard Tammy wolf-whistling at her. Uncomfortable with Tammy’s catcalling, she turned to her with a serious look.

“Do yours.”

“Pants then.” Tammy nodded, standing up on the carpet as she did Hannah’s wishes without any objections, stripping off the clothing that Hannah chose to strip in the opposite. She slid the gym pants down to her ankles and took them out.

Hannah gulped, not expecting to find her in boxers.  _ Of course, it’s black, she would have worn in black _ , she pondered sarcastically and wondered how it would look if she had a full set of black clothing in her closet. After Tammy ditched the pants, she sat down, legs open freely. 

Hannah swallowed, trying not to let her eyes drop into a set of watchful eyes like she had the curiosity that killed the cat. She felt she was under a dry spell, her knees weak like an awkward teenager, remembering herself a moment she caught her ex-husband doing the first time. Ryan getting handsy around his dick in a situation when they were young but now it’s Tammy doing in front of her.

“Never seen me like this?” Tammy teased.

“No.” Hannah looked away, putting a hand to cover the sight from her, blushing. “Can we not go to the danger zone?” 

“Danger zone?” Tammy questioned with a set of lifted brows, stuffing her hand into her boxers, earning a perturbed gasp from Hannah when Tammy took the cock out of the boxers without care.

“Come one don’t act you’d seen me doing here.” 

Hannah tried to pick a word to retort but couldn’t and blubbered instead. “Tammy!”

Tammy laughed while lazily pumping her cock. Hannah kept a straight face but the lewd sight wouldn’t help it, continuing to not be startled by that. They were full-grown adults playing a stupid game. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“It’s on Hannah,” Tammy smirked, eyeing at the yellow-tan skin. She bent over, reaching over for something to take a hold of it on the coffee table. “I dare you...”

Hannah quirked her brow at Tammy as she observed her going back to the couch after grabbing an aerosol can of whipping cream and shaking it before taking off the cap, a finger pressing the tip of the nozzle. A gasp escaped her throat as Hannah became flustered at the sight of her coworker spreading the cream around her bare genitals.

“To suck the cream, all of it.”

Hannah gasped briefly, feeling her cheeks’ heat growing. “You want me to su-suck you?”

Tammy looked down with a shrug, putting her arm over the couch backrest. “Eh...it’s entirely up to you but you gotta make sure there is not even a piece of whipped cream.”

_ That smug little shit!  _ Hannah felt her rage starting to boil as she did not expect the dare suddenly turned into something sexual. 

“You can’t chug wine. You picked dare.” Tammy winked flirtatiously while pointing at the whipped dessert at Hannah, her knees opening up for her.  _ Unbelievable _ , Hannah shook her head with an angered look on her face while feeling buzzed, already making a huge mistake on picking dare- No it was the wine. She got off the couch to the floor and crawled with her own knees as she moved her body in between Tammy’s legs.

“This means nothing between us.” Tammy laughed, shifted her hips once playfully, Hannah flinched slightly as she closed her eyes when she caught a wisp of the cream on her chin by a damned prodding sex.

Hannah glared at Tammy grumpily. Sher pushed her tongue in her cheek, not wanting to do this, the offending shaft covered in whipped light cream facing her, seeing it twitch slightly with excitement in front of her. 

She blinked and dropped her head as she murmured in another language, feeling her blood become warm. Exhaling, she got up with her eyes shut and opened her mouth to let the cream-covered cock slide into her mouth. 

Tammy let out a moan, clearly in pleasure with the outcome much to Hannah's dismay. Hannah placed her hand on the side of Tammy’s thigh as her other hand reached to take a grasp of the base.

“Yess, keep going ahh. Yes ahh.” Tammy jerked her hips, Hannah almost jumped in her reflexes and resumed sucking, letting the cock glide in and out in her throat, repeatedly in a slow pace.

“Take it easy- Ah!” 

Hannah bobbed her head swiftly, giving Tammy long and quick strokes, her tongue licking everywhere around the hardness and continued to suck. She swallowed the cream into her throat and ran over it, slurping while making sure she did the dare  _ fully  _ but finished before she let her cum inside her mouth.

“Come on!” Tammy whined as Hannah retreated, pulling her mouth off cock after the last stroke. 

Hannah’s breathing was heavy after using all of the air, moving aside as she sat next to the coffee table. She glanced in between Tammy’s legs after leaving it throbbing with need. Hannah smirked while panting and licking her own lips after doing the dare. 

A wry look on Hannah’s face as she cleaned the creamy bits off her chin after giving Tammy a half-decent blowing. Giggling wickedly at her, Hannah enjoyed watching Tammy getting upset and shooting daggers at her for not letting her cum in her mouth and getting blue-balled by her.

“Not fair.” Tammy glared at her with annoyance.

“I finished the dare. No whipped cream see?” Hannah gestured.

Tammy scoffed, crossing her arm over her now-stained black hoodie as she turned her head away with a mutter under her breath. “Can believe you left me hanging dry like this.”

“I would not let you do it in my mouth because you don’t get to deserve it.” Hannah pointed at the brunette, earning a joining chuckle from Tammy afterward.

Tammy’s hand landed on the sofa and pushed to get up and looked down with a grumble. 

“Now I have to beat it  _ myself  _ here.” 

“Your loss. I’ll look in the other direction to give you space for you to do, uh, your sexual stimulation.” Hannah commented with a shrug, putting her elbow on the top of the couch armrest.

Tammy ignored her. Grabbing her hardened cock, unbothered by Hannah’s saliva over it, she moved her hand up and down, jacking off. She slowly became distracted, not paying attention to Hannah, huffing. “You just want to suck the fun out of it.”

“Of course. I do.” Hannah agreed jokingly, keeping her eyes away from Tammy. She can hear her arm moving briskly. 

“You’re no fun here.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m good at.”

“Very funny.” She muttered as she fastened the speed of her jacking off. 

Hannah heard her making soft moans, she can assume she was near to the end of the climax. She shifted her head around to take a peek at her coworker. 

After masturbating, Tammy groaned after getting rid of the blues that Hannah caused and grunted as her hips jerked, shooting droplets of cum at the coffee table, dropping her head against the cushions with a sigh in relief, panting. She lifted her hand to check if she has cum on her hand then moved her body slightly, sitting upwards after experiencing a dash of euphoria, glancing over at the mess she made at the table. 

“Sebastian is going to kill me for this.” 

“Are you finished?”

“Yeah.” She turned to Hannah with a half-dryly reply as she stood up, pulling her boxers on.

“Is Sebastian going to-”

Tammy shook her head, waving both of her hands at Hannah and continued. “He wouldn’t, He cleans every time. Don’t worry. He’s not going to see it.”

“Okay. Cool.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, so what’s next?”

“Want to do one more?” Tammy asked as she sat back against the couch with an arm propped over the top in position as her head rested on her hand.

“Yes. but no more on sexual things.”

“Haha, alright then sure.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Tammy smiled at Hannah and enunciated with her lips rolling, “on the lips.”

“Tammy!”

“Nothing too sexual on this one! I promise!” Hannah hmphed as she let her body drop to rest, too buzzed to move her body around. 

“Unless you want to?” Tammy teased, shooting her a quick glance at her own naked body.

Hannah turned with a set of crossed brows glaring at her, fists clenching.  _ Of course, no _ . She would rather take a simple alternative than this. Silently picked up the shirt she previously stripped off, she shook her head.

“No problem. Let’s get over this dare. You feel me?” Tammy moved her hand in a quick gesture towards her chest, a step closer to Hannah, knees already going underneath her upper body as she kneeled on the couch.

Hannah sighed, she was too drunk for this, of course, she wants to disagree with this. Hands in surrender as she gave up, fine. This was what Tammy wanted. She turned and crawled, positioning herself to be comfortable so she can do the dare properly.

“You’re ready?”

“Yah, let's get over it, okay?” Hannah grumbled. She wanted to get out of this.

Mischievous played in the corners in Tammy’s lips. Hannah gave her a starked look, she was not impressed and rolled her eyes at her, still feeling the buzz in her head. She closed her head and breathed. Her head leaned, feeling her curls sway in a side as she kissed Tammy.

It was a mere peck on the lips, nothing serious. Hannah kept it on for a minute and moved back to look at Tammy but she wanted more of that, feeling her heart gone out of the rhythm and Tammy felt the same thing. They kissed again. Hannah moved her hand once more to cup the agent’s cheek, dropping the desire to stop, making it longer. 

As they break up, the moment is gone. Okay, that dare was better than the cream one, Hannah thought, panting. Hating the feeling of having something lit in a candle between them disappear slowly, she really wanted more of this.

“See? It wasn’t so bad?”

Hannah agreed with a composed hum, fingertips on Tammy’s shoulders, ignoring her presence. Not wanting to look into Tammy’s brown orbs, they already got her heart into beating nonstop while a kiss. She really needed this, toyed around the rope quietly. Fazed at first, but she did enjoy this moment. She moved her head to meet Tammy. Her hand dropped on Tammy’s arm, her thumb lightly ghosting on the fabric.

“Screw it,” Hannah remarked before taking a grasp on the collar of Tammy's hoodie and pulling her for another kiss. This time was deep and raw as Hannah pressed her lips on the brunette’s. Tammy did not expect this and went along with it, her wide eyes closing as Hannah’s as Hannah swerved her head, kissing on the brunette’s lips sinfully. 

Both falling over to the couch as the pair began to grasp each other’s bodies, Hannah shifted her head to the side as Tammy’s lips caressed hers, moaning, feeling the hands crawling over her body as she scooted close to Tammy’s, pulling each other closer.

They broke up, panting. Becoming overwhelmed with their energy drained out of their bodies, unable to continue the moment they had. Tammy smiled at her like a drunken fool who fell in love at first sight and passed out. Then Hannah did, falling on the top of Tammy’s body as both dozed off blissfully on the couch. Wasted.


End file.
